


Squids and Muscles

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Pray for him, scott you gotta do weights with your baby bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: Scott needs to exercise more and his brothers are going to help him whether he wants them to or not.





	

International Rescue required a multitude of skills. The list so far included muscles; strength; stamina; intelligence; leadership; and confidence - among a few other things. Every Tracy and honorary Tracy had at least one or two, or even more, of the skill set required.

John had the intelligence and the stamina which was required. Alan had stamina and intelligence. It must be a space nerd thing to have both stamina and intelligence. Gordon had excellent lungs which meant he could free dive to extreme depths: stamina. He had muscles to add on top of that. Virgil, built like a bear, had the first three: muscles, strength and stamina. And then there was Scott. While Scott had confidence and leadership skills, he lacked in the muscle and strength department. 

Alan and John (although John had the excuse of just being a console operative) also lacked there as it was not needed for them because they spent their time in space unlike the others who were a part of physical rescues where there was gravity. Gordon had excellent lung capacity and leg muscles due to swimming - especially in the sea and in strong currents. Virgil was the muscle man. Regularly going to the gym and lifting weights meant Virgil had lots of muscles and was very strong. Scott, however, was none of the listed. Scott did run so he did have a high stamina but he lacked muscles and strength which limited stuff he could do on rescues.

So everyone, Kayo and Brains and all Tracys, bar the eldest, settled down to discuss the problem: Scott’s exercise routine. A routine which only consisted of a run around the island roughly every two weeks. So it was planned that everyone would help Scott to improve.


End file.
